


碾入尘埃

by MAXBB



Category: all10 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 灵堂飞车，双性，小妈，泥塑，女性称呼，强制性爱，无爱情线
Kudos: 3





	碾入尘埃

丁老爷子死了，葬礼设在大堂。若不是大堂中间摆着的一口带着水晶盖板的黑木棺材和周围装点得随处可见的白玫瑰，以及过于悲切的提琴音乐，这被酒水和各种香水味熏陶得气味怪异的场面倒更像是一场普通的宴会。葬礼的一切事宜按照老爷子生前规划好的安排，由他的小老婆操手。说到丁老爷子的小老婆，也是奇了，丁老爷子生前虽喜好美色但一直对男人持谢绝不敏的态度，直到遇到他小老婆。在此之后也不是没有男人想爬丁老爷子的床，小巧的高大的秀气的英武的各式各款都有，其中不乏比他小老婆漂亮的，但这些都只能算露水姻缘，没有一个人能挤下这个看似平平无奇的小老婆上位成功的。有人猜测，那个男人估计给丁老爷子下蛊了。  
别人口中的“会下蛊的小老婆”其实就是一普通学音乐的，叫何宜霖，除了长得还不错、学历高、身高高之外没有其他特别之处。在外人看来丁老爷子要是要想玩男人这样的一抓一大把，然而丁老爷子自从把何宜霖带回来之后就一直把这个小他四十多岁的男人捧在手心里宠，给车给房还赞助开音乐会。难怪一开始有人会以为何宜霖是老爷子的秘密私生子。

现在，何宜霖正毕恭毕敬守在丁老爷子棺材旁，穿着一身肃穆体面的黑色西装，胸前插着一支白玫瑰，配上他因操办丧事而变得憔悴的脸看起来更像一位遗孀。其实何宜霖对丁老爷子的感情与其说是爱情，倒更不如说是感恩与敬佩，何宜霖初到德国的时候被同学拐去夜店玩险些被喂药，是丁老爷子救下来的，丁老爷子骨子里带着老一代特有的高傲，用丁老爷子自己的话来说就是“看不得洋人欺负华人”，在后来的相处中，何宜霖又发现丁老爷子也懂一些音乐，两个人也算聊得来。何宜霖缺钱，丁老爷子缺陪伴，这份婚姻更像是一份互利互惠的陪伴合同。  
大堂突然安静下来，是丁家的两个少爷回来了，自何宜霖入驻丁家以来，丁家这两位少爷就没回来过。虽然两位少爷和丁老爷子的关系并不好，但是好歹是老爷子的亲生儿子，而何宜霖和丁老爷子有的只是一份已经名存实亡的婚姻关系。参加葬礼的人都秉着看热闹不嫌事儿大的心态，暗暗观察这三个人。可惜葬礼上三个人就像是陌生人一样，在打过招呼后就互不交流，甚至是明朝暗讽的嘴炮都没打，更别说是出现什么儿子和继母争夺遗产的豪门恩怨现实版。

葬礼结束后，宾客都散了去。按照习俗需逝去之人需要重要的人守夜一晚后才能下葬，所以丁家两位少爷和何宜霖理所当然的都留了下来。  
大堂灯光苍白，照得室内有些鬼气森森。丁老爷子死得突然，何宜霖忙前忙后举办葬礼累得要死，好不容易得了休息的时间坐在凳子上眯着眼睛几乎要睡去。

何宜霖感觉肩膀一沉，是丁安，丁家两个少爷虽然是双胞胎却很好区分。丁老爷子和他说过，弟弟丁可随妈妈，眼角有泪痣，哥哥丁安没有。  
“怎么了... ... ”何宜霖困得要命，勉强抬起头问打扰他休息的人。  
“老爷子的死和你有关系吗？”丁安俯下身，凑在何宜霖耳边轻声问，他怀疑何宜霖，语气中却没有一丝愤怒，平淡得让人背脊发凉。  
“不是我。”何宜霖回答。温热的呼吸洒在耳背，过于亲密的距离让何宜霖起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，如此亲昵的举动何宜霖感受不到一丝暧昧，只感觉到害怕。他下意识挺直了背脊，像受受惊的猫弓起腰。  
“呵呵，你还真被吓到了？”丁安安抚性地拍拍何宜霖的肩膀，又去捏开何宜霖攥紧衣角的手指，“我知道不是你，你很干净。”  
“我也有个问题... ...”丁可也走了过来，他站在何宜霖面前，用手指弹了弹皮带的金属扣，问，“你怎么这么讨老头子喜欢？”  
何宜霖是丁老爷子身边最干净的人，干净到随时可以抽身，就算是这黑暗帝国坍塌他何宜霖也可以毫发无伤的从覆巢之下走出去继续享受阳光。而这份干净正是丁老爷子给予何宜霖最大的宠爱，是丁家两位少爷都不曾拥有过的宠爱。  
“知不知道，我第一次杀人的时候老头子用我哥威胁我，他说如果我不杀那个人，他就宰了我哥。”丁可将何宜霖禁锢在自己与椅子中间，若非他的眼神过于冷血与戏谑，何宜霖几乎就要以为这位从未谋面的丁家二少是在向他求欢。  
“我也很好奇。”丁安接过话语，他说着从何宜霖胸口摸到小腹，不顾何宜霖的挣扎把手塞进裤子里。冰凉的手指握住软着的性器揉了两把，往后面摸去。阴茎下面，丁安摸到一道细窄的肉缝，柔软、水润，像女人的穴。

“wow，我们的小妈妈有两个穴。”

何宜霖身上最大的秘密------他是个双性人，男性的特质与女性的特质在他身上共生。被戳破秘密的何宜霖立马委屈地红了眼眶，他想推开丁可的桎梏双手却被丁安反剪制在椅背后。何宜霖的手腕很细，一只手就摁得过来，丁安还能腾出一只手来捂住何宜霖的嘴，以防继母和继子在亡者灵堂乱伦的淫荡场面被人发现。丁可继续哥哥的工作，他解开何宜霖的裤链，摸出贴身带着的小刀从何宜霖的大腿内侧割开西装裤，弟弟下手没轻没重，锋利的刀片几次划破细腻的肌肤，留下一串断续的血线。  
何宜霖畸形的下体完全暴露在面前，他为了好受一些保持着定期剃毛的习惯，下面被打理得清爽又干净，粗长的性器垂着，女人特有的性器官怯生生地躲在后面。丁可好奇的用手指揉了揉那道窄缝，没几下就把那里揉得湿润泌水。那些红灯区被玩坏的骚货都没有眼前这个双性人来的敏感。  
丁可像一个得到心爱玩偶的小孩子一样不断的试探、揉戳何宜霖的阴口，丁安也没闲着。丁安左手压住何宜霖的手腕，右手移开何宜霖的嘴往下扯开工整的西装和衬衫。原本工整的衬衫扣子和领针不堪受力，甚至有一枚衬扣滚到了老爷子棺材边上。  
“宜霖姨妈，你的奶子可真大。”丁安一边揉着何宜霖手感颇丰的乳肉一边说着一些下流话。强迫的性爱、诡异的地点、刻意女化的称呼和源源不断的快感让何宜霖既感到羞辱又莫名有些饥渴。他太久没有和人做过爱了。丁老爷子遇到他的时候已经六十多，没有太大的精力搞这些，而他，虽然丁老爷子暗示过他只要别弄得太明显不介意他去找情人，但是他骨子里的克制让他不齿于这种行为。

挂在脖子上的领带被扯下系在双腕，一身被割裂被揉皱的昂贵西装看起来比淘宝上几十块钱一件的廉价情趣内衣更为不堪，何宜霖现在看起来就像一个被强暴的婊子。  
他被摁在棺材上，并不圆润的坚硬边缘硌得他腰疼，丁安掐着他的下巴在和他接吻而丁可，丁可以唇舌探索他下面那张嘴。何宜霖被舔得几乎站不住，带着伤口的长腿颤抖着只有依赖丁安的拥抱才能勉强站稳。  
“你的水好多穴又这么小，我进去会不会操坏它。”丁可抬头看着何宜霖，丁家兄弟的脸有些幼太，三十几岁的年纪看起来比何宜霖还要小一些，仰视的角度更显得他天真，可何宜霖知道并非如此。  
丁可没得到何宜霖的回复，无奈的撇撇嘴，他拉住困住何宜霖手腕的多余的一截领带往下拽，让本就没什么力气的何宜霖重重摔在地上。双膝措不及防地砸击大理石地板，尖锐的疼痛让何宜霖痛呼出声，眼尾因屈辱而晕开的泪水也终于被震落下来。何宜霖没有缓解的时间，丁可掰开何宜霖的大腿操了进去。没有足够的润滑粗大的性器就直接插入，脆弱柔软的内壁被强行捅开，何宜霖觉得自己可能已经受伤了。  
丁安看宝贝弟弟玩得开心，他扶着何宜霖的脑袋往自己胯下贴，掏出阴茎塞进何宜霖嘴里。何宜霖最宝贵的就是自己这张嘴，现在却像只飞机杯一样被人毫不怜惜的操着喉咙，欲挣脱却不得。  
最可怕的欲望是在疼痛和羞耻中诞生的，何宜霖隐隐发现自己似乎也有享受这种的体质，疼痛随着性爱慢慢变为快感，似野火摧枯拉朽席卷草原，羞耻正是火上浇油。他欲摆脱这样不堪的局面，却在欲望的泥沼里越陷越深。

前穴被干到近乎麻木，勃起的花核被不断的搔刮揉玩，何宜霖只有在丁安大发慈悲的把性器抽出他口中的时候才能勉强呼吸几下好让自己不在过载的情欲中晕过去。  
拇指指腹又一次摁过阴口上面的肉粒，何宜霖哼吟着缩紧甬道拧出一大滩汁水，丁可爽得发昏，掐着何宜霖的腰往上用力顶了几下射了进去。微凉的精液着落在壁内，何宜霖吓得瞪大了眼睛，他不知道自那套不完整的女性器官会不会违背主人的意愿悄悄怀上一个小生命。  
丁可抽出性器，透明的体液没了堵塞从蜜穴淌出，打湿了地砖。  
“哥，他水好多，都够给后面开苞的了。”丁可捻了把挂在穴口的淫液，站起来，把发泄完的性器塞回裤裆里说道。  
丁安没有说话，抽出插在何宜霖嘴里的性器算是同意了丁可的建议。何宜霖撑不住地倒在地上，蜷着身体咳了好几声。丁安蹲下来拍拍何宜霖潮红的脸，把人拎起来压在棺材板上，挺立的乳尖上冰凉的水晶棺盖，何宜霖可以清楚的看见丁老爷子躺在棺木里的样子：眼上盖着两枚硬币，双手交叠放在胸前，面容安详，好像只是睡过去了一样。  
“艹！你他妈放开我。”何宜霖好像突然醒过来似的哭喊着想要挣脱，但他实在没有力气，挣扎的样子更像是求操。  
“为什么？也让老头子看看他的小老婆是怎么被他儿子干的，老头子娶你的时候也六十好几了吧，真的能喂饱你？”丁安卡主何宜霖的脖子压在他身上嘲笑道。手指粗暴的在泥泞的花穴口抹了两下，探向后穴。何宜霖的后面从没被玩过，一根手指都难以容纳，丁安对何宜霖没有什么怜惜之情，粗糙的做着扩张。  
这场情事没有任何爱意，只有单纯的侵略占有和纯粹的报复。被强行破开后穴的何宜霖面色上的红晕褪去面色苍白，手指捏着棺材的两边用力到发白，一直被吊在高潮边缘的男性性器也软了下去。

“放松点。”丁安拍了把何宜霖的屁股说道，他捏着何宜霖的臀瓣往两边分，彻底把自己的阴茎送了进去。紧致的穴肉严丝合密包裹住柱身，夹得丁安差点射出来。丁安深吸一口气，一下一下往里顶，在何宜霖屁股里凿出一个正好的形状。  
丁可坐在何宜霖之前坐着的椅子上，翘着二郎腿优哉游哉掏出手机打开拍摄页面对准何宜霖，将何宜霖眼神迷离面色潮红的模样全部收入相册。何宜霖被丁安干到失神，耐过疼痛过后的快感席卷全身，根本无暇去顾及丁可在干什么。

丁安感觉自己快到了，抽出性器扶着何宜霖跪在地上，扶着阴茎对准他的脸，一道道白液喷到他那张湿漉漉的秀气的脸蛋上。丁安接过丁可的手机，对着何宜霖的脸一阵拍，将他最狼狈的样子记录下来。  
花纹复杂的皮鞋底踩着何宜霖被操到半勃的性器，摄像头对准何宜霖将他哼哼唧唧被踩到高潮的样子也拍了下来。精液弄脏了皮鞋，丁安将鞋面贴着何宜霖柔软汗湿的腿根抹了几下，将那一小块皮肉的颜色磨得更艳。

“老头子想让你脱离于帮派，可现在他做不了主了。”丁安故作温柔的将何宜霖搂在怀里，捏着他的下巴，将一张张照片一段段视频放给何宜霖看。  
何宜霖窝在丁安怀里喘气，脸色苍白透红像一个发热的病人，他自虐一般的看着眼前的画面，他知道但凡这里的画面泄露出去一点，他的前途就尽毁了。  
“小妈，不如我们就先从开始学杀人开始吧，你有什么在乎的人吗？”丁可蹲下来，取走丁安手里的手机揣进兜里，盯着何宜霖的眼睛说道。


End file.
